


Banana Cocktail

by TimelessAnon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Lyatt, Bananas, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Humor, Random & Short, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessAnon/pseuds/TimelessAnon
Summary: Lucy and Flynn decide to make Banana Milkshakes with alcohol a.k.a. Banana Cocktail at 5am. Wyatt doesn't approve. Rufus is annoyed as Lucy refuses to share. Jiya is on a mission to get her man some Banana cocktail. Fluff with Angst. Garcy Fluff, Riya power couple fun with Wyatt angst.





	Banana Cocktail

Wyatt work up and looked at his phone to see it was 5am. He heard the sound of music coming from Connor's room. The laughing and what sounded like rattling of kitchen equipment in the living area. He frowned as he was sure he heard Lucy laugh loudly. Lucy was never up this early by choice. He pushed up in his bed. He looked to the single bed pushed up against the wall. He had separated the beds when Jessica left. No point in keeping the illusion that his marriage existed.

When he got up in the mornings, he usually found Lucy on the couch or in Connor’s room. He assumed she slept in there when Connor was off base. He was the only one in the bunker allowed to leave. It wasn’t fair as Wyatt knew he could use time away. They all could since saving Rufus. But no, they were stuck. He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He left his room and headed to the bathroom. After he availed himself to the facilities, he went to the kitchen. He scratched the back of his neck and yawned as he past Rufus and Jiya’s room. The door was closed, the words ‘Don’t knock unless it’s an emergency’ still written across the door in chalk.

Since Jiya’s return from 1888, she had many boundaries and rules. She like Rufus and her having privacy. She was a nag as she tended to harp on Wyatt if he didn’t pull his weight. He missed the old Jiya, she was nicer and more compassionate. He walked into the kitchen and found Garcia at the bench trying to plug in the blender. Lucy at the fridge, her arms laden with a bottle of milk, ice cream and bananas. She kicked the fridge closed with her foot as she walked over to Garcia’s side.

She smiled at Garcia as she bumped hips with him and haphazardly placed the items on the bench. Garcia caught the milk carton before it toppled and spilt over the bench top. The two whispered and smiled in a very intimate manner that ruffled Wyatt’s feathers. 

“Morning.” Wyatt said as casually as he could, but he was pissed. He’d told Lucy he loved her over two weeks ago and her reply was ‘I can’t believe he’s gone’ referring to Rufus. Then she had basically pretended he had said nothing to her. He was seeing why she had ignored him.

The two stopped and looked to him, he narrowed his eyes as there was something that was off. They were both flushed and completely dishevelled. Lucy’s hair and clothing was naturally messy as it was her preferred style but Garcia? No, the man was usually better kept. Lucy was wearing a black turtleneck that was too big for her and jogger sweats. Garcia was in dark grey t-shirt and a hoodie with cargo pants. His arm was still in a sling.

“Is it morning already?” Lucy asked surprised, she smiled goofily at Garcia. The man bumped into her, she gave a breathy laugh as she muttered something under her breath that Wyatt couldn't make out. But Garcia smiled nonetheless.

“It’s 5 am.” Wyatt said as he watched Garcia go to the pantry area and pull out a bottle of Amarula cream with his good arm from some hidden spot on the top shelf. He walked back to Lucy’s side.

“Ok, if you say so.” Lucy said with a chuckle as she opened the ice cream container and dumped a huge amount into the blender jug. She licked the spoon with pleasure as she gave a small happy dance.

“What are you making?” Wyatt asked as he moved to her side.

“Milkshakes.” She said as she pulled a banana from the bunch. “It’s too hard.” She said not sure if she should be using it as she gently squeezed the banana wondering if they could us it.

“It’s been in the fridge. It’ll be fine once you cream it with the blender.” Garcia said as he appeared with a knife for Lucy.

“Milkshakes don’t have liquor in them.” Wyatt told him, ignoring the innuendo or the weird sexual vibe he was getting off the two. The idea of them being a couple let alone friends made his stomach turn.

“Mine do.” Lucy said with a smile as she poured a decent amount of Amarula cream liquor into the jug.

“It’s 5am, it’s too early for cocktails which is what you’re making and wasting our food and milk on.” Wyatt told them.

“It’s after 5pm somewhere in the world. When was the last time you ate a banana?” Garcia asked in a casual manner, ever so helpfully as he continued to help Lucy.

“I don’t like bananas but that’s not the point. Other people eat them.” Wyatt argued.

“Thank you, Garcia.” Lucy said to Garcia as she was only half listening to Wyatt's lecture.

“Garcia?” Wyatt asked, ignoring her rejection.

“I said Flynn.” Lucy drawled slowly as she realised her slip. She looked to Garcia who shrugged as he didn’t care.

“No, you didn’t.” Wyatt said, Lucy held the knife up and turned to face him.

“Yes, I did.” She said, Wyatt smelt the vodka roll off her breath.

“No, you said Garcia.” He told her, “Have you been drinking?” he asked.

“Yes, as have everyone else.” Lucy pointed out, annoyed by his tone and judgmental expression. But before she could snap at him, Garcia spoke up first.

“Wyatt, you have a problem with my name now? My mother gave it me. She liked some novelist men.” Garcia said, he pursed his lips and Wyatt realised the two were drunk. Part of him was relieved and another part of him was annoyed Lucy didn’t get drunk with him.

“Man.” Lucy corrected Garcia, “He’s one man and his name is Gabriel García Márquez. He is one of the most influential writers of the 20th century. He wrote ‘One Hundred Years of Solitude.’ ‘Chronicle of a Death Foretold’. ‘Love in the Time of Cholera.’-“ she was on a roll but Wyatt cut her off before she could bore him further with history.

“We get it, you’re a fan.” Wyatt said in a curt manner. Lucy pursed her lips in annoyance as she turned back to cutting up the bananas and Garcia moved himself between Wyatt and Lucy. As he took up the role of putting banana slices into the blender.

“I am too. They made ‘Love in the Time of Cholera’ into a movie. Maybe you can watch it, given I know you don’t like reading unless you have to.” Garcia said with a grin, Lucy snorted a laugh.

“How much have you two had to drink?” Wyatt asked them, he folded his arms and gave them a stern look. The lack of professionalism was disappointing to say the least.

“Not enough.” Lucy said mockingly as she helped Flynn peel a banana. She took it from him and sliced it up and Garcia placed the into pieces into the blender jug. He topped it up with milk.

“Lucy, I’m being serious. What if Rittenhouse takes the mothership out and you’re too drunk to be of use.” Wyatt said.

“Well, I’ll sober up on the way. No big deal.” Lucy assured him with a shrug as she splashed some vanilla into the mix. She put it in the spice rack and pulled out cinnamon. “Yes?” she asked Garcia.

“Yes.” He said, he took it and sprinkled some cinnamon into the mixture.

“This is a huge big deal.” Wyatt told her as he moved to the other side of Lucy. He couldn’t believe she’d be so reckless to get drunk with Garcia.

“We’ve only had a couple of drinks, more banana?” Garcia asked Lucy.

“Yes, there’s never such a thing as too much banana. But we should leave some for Jiya’s breakfast.” Lucy said with grin as she cut up yet another banana.

“You’re drinking milkshakes and booze when we’re on call.” Wyatt said trying to get her to see sense. Lucy gave a slow nod.

“Yes, cause that’s what you do with Milkshakes. You drink them.” She told him in a matter of fact manner as she collected up the banana peels and tossed them into the bin. “Unless, you had other plans?” Lucy asked Garcia, Wyatt felt sick to his stomach while Garcia looked like he was asked how he liked his eggs in the morning.

“Well, we could…” Garcia drawled in a casual manner, he saw Wyatt's expression and Lucy's amusement. “Maybe another time, I prefer we just drink this.” He finished in amusement. Lucy smiled and playfully shoved his arm as the two chuckled at the dirty joke. Wyatt had reached his limit.

“No. Enough. You can’t drink that cocktail or anymore alcohol.” Wyatt told them, he took the Amarula bottle from Lucy. Garcia stood up straighter at his tone. He wore a stern expression as he was taking offence to Wyatt’s presence.

“Excuse me?” Lucy said, she was angry now as Wyatt moved towards the blender but Garcia and Lucy stepped in front of it. Guarding their drink.

“Touch that blender and you won’t walk for a week.” Garcia promised him.

“I’m not scared of you.” Wyatt told him, Garcia took a step forward and gave a look that was chilling. “This is irresponsible. I’d expect better of you two.” He said, he tried to stare Garcia down. The man was intimidating as hell as he stepped forward crowding Wyatt; daring him to make the first move. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Wyatt told him.

Garcia narrowed his eyes at Wyatt, he didn’t say a thing. Wyatt knew this was a test. If he backed down then it would set a precedence. He couldn’t break eye contact. Wyatt lifted his chin in defiance, Garcia gave him a patronising quirk of his eyebrow.

Unbeknownst to Wyatt, in their staring competition for dominance. Lucy had capped the blender and unplugged it from the wall. He saw a blur from his peripheral and broke eye contact to see Lucy race off with the blender. She even giggled as she ran, Wyatt was mortified as he realised he had been tricked by two drunk idiots.

He heard a door slam, he looked to Garcia to see the man pick up two mugs. He gave a shrug and smiled in a ‘You snooze you lose’ fashion.

“No-” Wyatt started but Garcia gave him a mocking stern look.

“Stay.” Garcia said like an owner would to their dog. Wyatt didn't move except to blink as he couldn't believe the man's nerve.

“Seriously?” Wyatt asked incredulously feeling flabbergasted, Jiya and Rufus walked in looking a little confused.

“Yes, good boy.” Garcia said before snorting a laugh and walking away with swagger. He made certain to put Jiya and Rufus between them so Wyatt couldn’t be stupid enough to run at him.

“What is going on?” Jiya asked.

“Is Flynn drunk at 5am? Why did Lucy run past us with the blender?” Rufus asked, he made a face like he didn’t want to know but at the same did want to know.

“Yes, he and Lucy are drunk.” Wyatt told them, he expected them to feel as he did. Ok, not the same but at the very least angry at the two for being drunk when Rittenhouse could jump into action at a moment’s notice.

“Awh, good on them. They need to loosen up.” Jiya said with a smile as if it were romantic.

“No, they need to stay focussed.” Wyatt told her, she made a face at him.

“Who crapped in your cornflakes? Flynn is benched and Lucy needs to unwind otherwise she’ll have a meltdown. I think it’s great they are hooking up.” Jiya told him as she went to make herself some breakfast while Rufus made himself a coffee.

“It’s Garcia Flynn. Why would you support them ‘hooking up’?” Wyatt asked as he felt like he woke up in the twilight zone. It disgusted him to think of the two as a couple.

“You sound surprised. Those two have been kind of at it since Chinatown. But the blender is new, couldn’t they keep it vanilla for a few months?” Rufus said making a face. “You think Agent Christopher will get us another one?” he asked out of curiosity. 

“They were making alcoholic banana cocktails.” Wyatt said, Rufus looked relieved and then annoyed.

“They aren’t sharing?” he asked incredulously.

“Assholes, I’m getting some. You want?” Jiya asked Rufus, the man nodded. She pointed to Wyatt and he just looked at her incredulously.

“Why am I the only one worried about this?” he asked them incredulously.

“I was worried about the blender.” Rufus said thoughtfully.

“He didn’t know.” Jiya said to Rufus with a grin. The man pulled a five dollar note from his back pocket. Wyatt’s jaw dropped as Jiya snapped it up with glee.

“You’re betting on me? Lucy and Flynn are not together. They are friends. If that.” Wyatt argued, Rufus wore an expression of sympathy while Jiya laughed.

“Honestly, aren’t you like a special forces soldier or something. You miss the fact that two people are boning one another for a week like two rooms away from yours. Did you also miss Connor playing vinyls all the night when he’s here?” Jiya asked as she grabbed a couple of mugs from the shelf.

“He likes music.” Wyatt said plainly, he felt like he was learning his friend was into guys and enjoyed being dominated by hairy men all over again except it wasn’t the same. Though it was as he knew Flynn was hairy, he didn’t need the mental images. Disgust and displeasure filled him.

“He’s drowning out the noise. Not that they are loud and obnoxious as some people. But he prefers to pretend we’re all celibate.” Jiya told him with a smile. Wyatt made a face of disgust. The sound of the blender sounded from Flynn’s room. “I’ll be back.” She said as she disappeared.

“Rufus.” Wyatt started but Rufus shook his mind.

“Nope, not getting into Lucy’s business. If she wants to be with Flynn then I’m for it. I don’t like him but I trust him in a begrudging way.” Rufus said thoughtfully.

“Have you lost your mind?” Wyatt asked him, Rufus sighed as he placed his coffee mug on the bench and looked at Wyatt.

“She’s happy.” Rufus told him.

“She’s a drunk.” Wyatt argued.

“That didn’t bother you in Hollywood 1941.” Rufus said bluntly, it was a low blow but truthful. “Anyway, her drinking has gone down. She and Flynn have gone through half a bottle of vodka in a fortnight. Maybe a glass of wine at dinner. Now, what? a bit of Amarula cream in a bucket load of other ingredients? I’d say she’s cutting back and still enjoying herself.” He assessed.

“He’s-“ Wyatt started but Rufus cut him off as he wasn’t going to an ally.

“I don’t want to do this. It’s none of our business. It’s Lucy’s life and her choice. We as her friends have to accept and respect her decisions.” Rufus told him.

“It’s not right.” Wyatt told him.

“No, what’s not right is telling Lucy you love her two hours after I’m dead and she lost her Mom. Then putting it on my death, like I ever wanted you to admit it to Lucy while you're married to another woman.” Rufus said looking disappointed in him.

“Who told you that?” Wyatt demanded.

“Jiya heard you. To be honest, you really need to focus on getting yourself back in line. This past year you’ve been a mess and you’ve endangered all of our lives. I get why, I really do but you have no right to judge or control what we do. So, back off Lucy.” Rufus said,  “I mean it, Wyatt.” he added in a firm manner.

“What are you going do? Look at me with disappointment? Tell on me to Agent Christopher?” Wyatt asked.

“I will.” Jiya said as she had returned with two mugs in hand.  She walked over to Rufus and handed him a cup. She gave Wyatt a hard look. “I will tell her, it will be your third strike. You’ll lose whatever chance you have of getting Jessica and your child back. So, make a choice be benched cause of Amarula cream or stay in the fight and play nice, which will it be?” Jiya asked him in a matter of fact manner. Wyatt felt bullied and victimized as Rufus and Jiya had ganged up on him.

“You know, whatever.” Wyatt said, he placed the bottle of booze on the bench. “Just don’t expect me to clean up the mess when all of this goes sideways.” He added with a petulant tone and walked away.

Rufus and Jiya watched him go, then they shared a look before they clinked their cups and took a sip. They both made noises of approval as the banana cocktail was incredibly delicious.

“Mmm, this is good.” Rufus remarked as he wished he had more than a cup.

“It is. But they only left one banana for breakfast. It’s green.” Jiya said, the two chuckled and shook their head. They both couldn’t wait for the battle with Rittenhouse to be finished so they could get their own place.


End file.
